Les Aventures Merveilleuses de Sherlock et Jean-Claude
by Naamyon
Summary: (crack!fic complet, mais alors là...) Ce n'est pas facile d'être Sherlock Holmes quand Jean-Claude et Horace s'en mêlent (ainsi que Benedict Cumberbatch, cette très chère perruche)
1. Chapter 1

Il est 1h du matin et j'étais entrain d'écrire du fluff avec une amie (coucou Mortimer Eredann), quand soudain mon cerveau est entré en ébullition et a engendré ceci. Je vous laisse lire, à condition que vous soyez indulgents envers ma pauvre petite personne.

Le pire c'est que je pense à faire une suite. Ou pas. Dépendamment du nombre de personne qui appelleront une ambulance après la lecture de ceci.

* * *

Les Wapitis des forêts sont des spécimens très rares, ne se montrant que lors de la dernière lumière du jour de Durin. Si vous voulez les trouver, il vous faudra être au bon endroit, au bon moment, et porter un t-shirt à l'effigie de Benedict Cumberbatch en plus de pantalon jaune striés de vert (ils vous aimeront mieux comme ça). Ce qui est bien c'est que c'est comme les licornes, vous caressez leurs cornes et vous avez un souhait gratuit c:

Sherlock: Oh mon dieu, mais!... Benedict Cumberbatch, c'est… c'est…

John: Mais qui est-ce donc Holmes?

Sherlock: C'EST MA PERRUCHE :O

John: NOOOOON ! MA VIE EST UN MENSONGE !

Sherlock: AH! FÂCHEUSES NOUVELLES POUR UN ÉLÈVE PARESSEUX! AFFLIGEANTE FATALITÉ QUI ME PARCOURS! TOUT MON MONDE S'EFFONDRE, MON TEMPS SI PRÉCIEUX S'ÉVAPORE!

Benedict Cumberbatch: Crôôôa

Sherlock: Mais? Je ne t'avais pas tué avec la chaussure droite de Mycroft préchauffée au four à 70°C toi?

Benedict Cumberbatch: Crôôôa

Sherlock: Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte

Benedict Cumberbatch: Crôôôa!

Sherlock: Et bien sache que ça ne se passera pas comme ça!

*prend une perruque blonde qui traînait dans le coin et asphyxie la perruche*

Sherlock: N'oublie pas de tenir compagnie à Satan, espèce de Hobbit joufflu!

John: Magnifique, Sherlock, magnifique!

Sherlock: Merci, mais tout le mérite est pour ma main droite.

Main droite de Sherlock: Tu peux m'appeler Jean-Claude

Sherlock: Ah ben dans ce cas.

John: Bonjour Jean-Claude !

Jean-Claude: Bonjour! Je vois que Sherlock ne nous a pas présentés.

John: Nous?

Jean-Claude: Oui, y'a aussi Horace, sa fesse gauche

John: ?

Sherlock: Pas de questions.

Jean-Claude: Je vous présente?

John: NON, NON MERCI C'EST BON!

Sherlock: Je préfère.

Jean-Claude: Bon. Ben je retourne à mes moutons, enfin, mes perruches ahahahahaha

John: Ahahaha c'est pas drôle tu sors

Jean-Claude: Maieuh

Sherlock: Pour qu'elle (ou il je sais pas) sorte faudrait m'amputer la main

John: Ben allons-y *matériel de chirurgien apparaît tout d'un coup*

Sherlock: AAAAAAAAH *saute par la fenêtre*

Jean-Claude (avec Sherlock): GERONIMO!

John: :C

Madame Hudson: Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

John: Oh une histoire de perruche et de main droite amputée.

Madame Hudson: Tant qu'elle ne finit pas dans le frigo…

John: Non c'est bon

**FIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai pas du tout pété un plomb. Enfin si, peut-être un chouilla.

* * *

Sherlock: Tu lis dans mes pensées

Moriarty: Oui

Sherlock: Ok

Moriarty: Oui moi aussi je trouve que j'ai un joli petit cul

Sherlock: °/°

John: … WHAT THE FUCK

Sherlock: Je peux tout expliquer…

Benedict Cumberbatch: Crôôôôa

Sherlock: AH NON TU VAS PAS RECOMMENCER

John: HIIII UN REVENANT *s'évanouit*

Moriarty: Attend je vais le réveiller

*le tape avec un poêle à frire*

Moriarty: :D

John: AIE CONNARD

Sherlock: …

Benedict Cumberbatch: Crôôôôa?

Sherlock: Oui je sais faire cuire un oeuf pourquoi tu veux un oeuf t'es une perruche

Benny C: Crôôôôa

Sherlock: Non tu ne vas pas commencer un régime

John: Un régime pour les perruches

Moriarty: Ben si, ça fait des régimes les perruches

John et Sherlock: Hein?

Moriarty: Irène fait des régimes alors bon...

Sherlock: Irène est une perruche

Moriarty: Oui, je la met en cage parfois et…

John: Connaissant le métier de cette dernière je pense qu'on va se passer de la suite hein

Benny C: Crôôôôa :3

Moriarty: Ah ta perruche aussi elle est sado-maso, je pourrais l'emmener

John: NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS VOUS LANCER DANS LA ZOOPHILIE

Moriarty: C'est déjà fait

John: Ok vous savez quoi au revoir je démissionne

Sherlock: T'es pas payé pour ça

John: Ta gueule

Mycroft: Ça peut s'arranger…

John: Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait arrêter de rentrer par la fenêtre, l'intimité, tout ça…

Mycroft: Ah ben si tu veux partager un moment intime avec Sherlock

John: NON NON MAIS C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE JE JE JE JE

Sherlock: Moi jveux bien

John: QUOI

Moriarty: Faudra que je dise à Irène qu'elle peut plus t'appeller le Puceau…

John: … QUOOIIII EST-CE QUE JE TU VOUS POURQUOI HEIN

Sherlock: :)

Mycroft: J'ai toujours su qu'au fond, tu n'étais pas très femmes

Sherlock: Toi non plus

Mycroft: Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai mis cinquante caméras au Yard

Sherlock: Euuuuh pourquoi?

Mycroft: Je te laisse un indice, tu déduiras le reste: détective inspecteur

Sherlock: AAAH JE LE SAVAIIIIS JE LE SAVAIIIS NA NA NÈRE

John: Que… que… je…

Moriarty: Oh c'est mignon 3

Benny C: Crôôôa 3

Jean-Claude: Pour fêter ça, pizza!

John: BAAAAH LE RETOUR DE JEAN-CLAUDE

Jean-Claude: C'était une référence au Retour du Jedi ou au Retour du Roi

John: Ni l'un ni l'autre, vous êtes tous cons, et je vous hais

Sherlock: Sauf moi, moi tu m'aimes

John: Oui en effet je… ATTEND NON NON NON J'AI PAS DIS ÇA

Mycroft: ;D je peux te prêter mes caméras. D'ailleurs y'a des trucs que tu voudrais peut-être voir…

Sherlock: Inceste va.

Mme Hudson : Qui veut des cookies?


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée, c'est même pas drôle, j'ai juste euh... Pété un plomb. Encore une fois. Je le trouve moins bien que les deux autres, mais ça va quand même, enfin j'espère. Vous pouvez me lancer des tomates (un peu).

* * *

Mycroft : Moi je veux un cookie!:D

Sherlock : Et le régime?

Mycroft : FUCK LES RÉGIMES * mange tout *

Moriarty : Maiiiieuuuuh j'en voulais moi aussi

Mycroft : T'avais qu'à en prendre avant

Moriarty : J'ai pas pu, y'avait tes grosses pattes dans l'assiette

John : Le gouvernement et l'homme le plus dangereux de Londres se disputent pour des cookies

Sherlock : * boude * Vous êtes méchants moi aussi j'en voulais d'abord

John : De pire en pire

Mme Hudson : Oh la la mais arrêtez de crier, on s'entend plus penser!

John : C'est parce que vous êtes sourde

Sherlock : Mes cookiiiiiiies TT_TT

Moriarty : MES cookies

Mycroft : Non, les miens

John : … aidez-moi

Benedict Cumberbatch : Crôôôôôôôa

John : Toi tais-toi

Sherlock : Tu parles le perruche toi maintenant?

John : Ben il faut bien, puis c'est pas trop compliqué hein, tout est dans la croupe

Sherlock : Crôôôôôâ

John : Crôôôôa

Sherlock : Crôôâ?

John : Crôôa!:D

Jean-Claude : Ok ça y est on a perdu John et Sherlock...

Sherlock : JE DÉFIE LES NORMES SOCIAAAAAAALES! * monte sur le lit et saute partout * JOHN REJOINT MOI

John : Au point où j'en suis * monte sur le lit également *

John et Sherlock : OUIIIIIII! DOS À DOS, FACE À FACE, TENEZ VOUS LA MAIN ET CHANGEZ DE PLACE! SUR UN PIED, CLAP CLAP CLAP, SUR L'AUTRE PIED, CLAP CLAP CLAP, TENEZ VOUS LA MAIN ET RECOMMENCEZ!

Jean-Claude : Pourquoi donc fais-je partie de l'anatomie de ce malade mental

Horace : Oh, comme je te comprend

John : VENEZ NOUS REJOINDRE!

Moriarty : Non. Je veux mes cookies.

Mycroft : J'ai trop mangé désolé

Mme Hudson : Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui vole là dans le ciel? Est-ce un oiseau? Est-ce un avion?... Ah non c'est juste Benedict Cumberbatch qui s'est enfuie

Sherlock : Oh noooon, je commençais à l'apprécier

Mycroft : Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock.

Sherlock : Regardez qui parle, la dernière fois que je lui ai pris sa figurine Yoda il a pleuré pendant deux ans, il a encore les yeux rouges.

John : Ah ben je le savais qu'il y avait ce genre de disputes dans vos ''ressentiments''

Sherlock: En même temps vu ses chaussettes c'était facile à déduire

Mycroft : * regarde ses chaussettes * Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes chaussettes Yoda

Moriarty : Pas très professionnel... C'est mieux les chaussettes Obi-Wan, comme moi

Mycroft : Oh c'est mignooon

Sherlock : Comme John quand il dort

John : Espèce de stalker


End file.
